This WarTorn World of Ours
by Nightmare on Stillwater
Summary: In the War-Torn future Hellion finds himself addicted to something he never thought he'd find. Summary sucks I know, First story. Love the Hellion/X-23 pairing and decided to give it a try. Hopefully you'll do the same for me. M for future violence, sexual references, language, and possible Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

This War-Torn World of Ours

A/N: Hello everybody. I've never done this before so I'll be blunt and to the point. I've never posted a story on FFN before, so first: If you're going to be a jack $$ and flame just because know that I'll probably not respond to it because I don't care. Second: Any constructive criticism, if posted in a respectful, or at least helpful or well-meaning manner, I greatly appreciate and I will be responding to all messages/reviews either in PM's or in updates.

Now a quick background so no-one gets lost or starts flaming because my story (If it can be called that) while written in the Wolverine and the X-Men universe's future with the near extinct mutants on the run from the sentinels and Prof. X speaking to the X-men from the future with some kinda super Cerebro (I never quite got how he was able to project his astral body twenty years in the past but that's irrelevant for right now.)

However because I know there is absolutely NO Hellion/X-23 fanfict in the Wolverine and the X-men bracket (trust me I've checked, several times) I will be posting this story in the main X-men category in the hopes that at least a few people will take a chance with me and read my story.

Thanks for sticking through the A/N (providing you managed ) – Nightmare on Stillwater.

Chapter 1 – The Hellion and the Clone

Julian Keller, more commonly known as Hellion, sat in the shade of a dilapidated old building with glowing neon green eyes as he crushed a car like a tin-can with a thought. After being freed from the concentration camp by the X-men and regaining his mutant ability of Telekinesis he had devoted every ounce of free energy and time to the improvement of his control, and mental strength.

Although he hadn't shown his newfound control to the others, he had recently developed the ability to fly, and was starting to learn how to dim the light projected by his unique energy signature to a muted dark green instead of the usual bright neon glow that had begun to be associated with his powerful level of telekinesis that, according to Professor X, was potentially Omega level once Hellion fully mastered his mutation.

During the long days on the run from sentinels, and the day to day struggle for survival, Professor X had taken to communicating with Hellion telepathically, coaching the boy on how to gain finer control of his telekinesis. According to the Professor; Hellion would only truly master his telekinesis after he first mastered himself, body and mind.

So that is exactly what Hellion began striving for, mastery of himself. It hadn't been easy to begin with, but within a week he had begun lifting cars and levitating them around his prone form while sitting in a traditional 'meditation' position floating several feet off the ground surrounded in a neon-green aura.

Without looking he lifted an eighteen wheeler from his left, and a large chunk of stone and twisted metal that had been too his right. Rotating his wrists slowly, as his brow furrowed in concentration, the truck disassembled into hundreds of pieces all surrounded by the aura of power when suddenly everything crashed into the ground.

Hellion's eyes snapped open and he dropped to the ground with a soft 'thud' rolling onto his knees, hands held defensively in front of his face he scanned the surrounding area for what it was that broke his concentration.

It hadn't been a noise, or even a sight, as his eyes had been closed, that tipped him off to the presence somewhere nearby, no it had been the scent. Hellion couldn't explain it, he lacked any sort of 'smell-power' but he had smelt it on the breeze, something so succulent and beautiful, as far as smells go at least, that he would remember it until the day he died.

"Who's there? Come out now!" Hellion shouted, unafraid of being ambushed by sentinels' knowing that if only one or two showed up he could easily take them down, and even more if it was the Predators.

A whisper of movement, in an instant he picked up a chunk of stone with his mind and hurtled it towards the source of the noise. The rock crushed through the remnants of a nearby building and out the other side where it rolled into the side of a second building sending a shower of broken glass raining on the street below.

Panting lightly, partially from fear, partially from exhaustion, Hellion turned again, his eyes glowing brightly as he searched for the intruder. "God damnit show yourself!" he screamed with an explosion of energy that sent shards of concrete, twisted metal, and glass into the air.

A soft whimsical giggle emanating from behind him caused him to spin around. Leaning against the building behind him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Pale, as death and twice as deadly, with waist-length silky black hair, cat-like green eyes, her darkly painted lips pulled into a small smile that seemed half-mocking, half-curious.

Dressed like something out of a fantasy, nothing but tight black leather pants, a black corset, heavy combat boots, a myriad of leather bracelets and silver rings. Hellion felt his jaw drop, the glow leaving his eyes causing them to revert to an icy blue, she was perfect, everything about her screamed 'Goddess' and all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life worshipping her perfection.

"W-who are you?" Hellion stuttered as he tried to stop staring at the girl.

Her smile widened and she laughed softly before pivoting on her heel and diving through an opening in the building she'd been leaning against. Eyes widening abruptly Hellion gave chase, completely forgetting about the powers he had been working so hard to improve his control over he dove through the opening into the darkness and was suddenly lost in the darkness inside.

Forming an orb of energy around his left hand to illuminate the darkness he stood still for a moment, unsure of which direction the girl had went, and by extent which he should go as well.

Then he heard it. A whisper of laugher to his right, the again to his left, just as he turned to find her he felt something warm press against his back, and breath against his right ear. "Looking for me?"

Hellion felt something snap inside him, her voice was something angelic. Hypnotic and beautiful, he couldn't help but think he'd do anything to hear that voice every day for the rest of his life and he knew he would do anything to make it happen.

Trying to still his racing heart he smirks, even though she couldn't see it being behind him and all, before replying as smoothly as he could manage when he felt her start rubbing against his back. "All my life Sweetheart."

That laughter caused his heart to resume its unnaturally quick pace and sent a shiver straight down his spine. Spinning around as fast as he could Hellion wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, and pulled her to his chest. Unable to help himself he just stared down at her for a moment before leaning forward until his face was buried in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

His exhale was a shudder as excitement racked his body, and suddenly he found himself holding the girl against the nearest wall. Both ripping at the others clothing in a fury of unexplained passion and desire that, when they had finally become too exhausted to continue had resulted in the destruction of the entire store and a large portion of the products stored inside, they passed out on a mound of cloths Hellion had hastily formed after they'd broken the counter that had previously held a register and various displays, and the girl had rather violently pulled him to the floor before continuing on the makeshift bedding.


	2. Chapter 2

This War-Torn World of Ours

A/N Sry forgot to do this the first time around so I know some of you will prob be disappointed when you see this isn't an actual update but in the first chapter I said I'd be responding to reviews when I update.

Too Marvalmaster616 - The first chapter, and most chapters following are current events. No flashbacks or memories will occur until later if, or when, Laura tells Jullian about her history with Weapon X, and later with Wolverine. Thanks for reviewin' and the tip I'll try to clarify more in future chapters.

I PM'd Kairan1979 already but I'll put post this as part of the AN so everyone can read and understand something that if left unclarified could become a major plothole. In her review Kairan brought up the fact that X-23 was portrayed as more than one clone, Yes she was shown with several other copies of herself but if you remember correctly in an earlier episode were Wolverine and Mystique were attempting to rescue Christy Nord from Weapon X, Wolverine encountered a.. we'll say 7 year old X-23, 7 for arguments sake because honestly I can never tell with cartoons and in 616 she was already making Weapon X major money by takin' people out, now I won't go to in depth on it since I do plan on writing more chapters and later fully explaining why the original X-23 aka Laura Kinney behaves the way I envision her.

The should probably cover everything for now. Read and Review and thanks for takin' the time. Nightmare out.

Chapter 2

Hellion awoke to the screech of Predators and was alert almost instantly and realized three things, the first being that he was alone, the second it was no longer dark outside, the third and most startling thing he'd noticed was that he could smell that perfect scent all over himself and it was driving him crazy.

Rolling to his feet he walked over to the counter where he found a ragged old backpack with a note taped to the side. The message was short, simple, and to the point.

'Inside is a change of cloth, and rations that should hold you and your companions over for several days at least.'

Unzipping the bag cautiously, Hellion was surprised to find a black and red bodysuit, black boots, matching gloves, and an utility belt all folded neatly over dehydrated food rations, survival blankets designed to conserve body heat, and a scattered selection of medical supplies ranging from painkillers to anti-infection medication.

Quickly changing into the new cloths she'd left him, Hellion slung the bag over his right shoulder, surrounded himself in his telekinetic energy and flew though the floor into the sewers beneath the building. Undisturbed by the smell he flew through the tunnels until he reached the outskirts of the city when he heard a voice in his head.

/Hellion where've you been? / Professor X asked telepathically. Surprised by the sudden intrusion Hellion almost flew head first into a wall before he managed to stop himself and just float above the muck while replying with a thought.

'I was practicing in the city when I realized it was getting dark so I hid in a rundown cloths store and went to sleep for the night.'

/I'm 50-yards to your right surrounded by Predators. Burst through the ground, pick me up, and fly as fast as you can away from the city. Do you understand? / Professor X instructed calmly as he struggle to maintain his composer and simultaneously fight off Predator grade Sentinels with a piece of metal he'd found on the ground.

'You got it Prof.' Hellion though idly as he twisted to the right and flew down the tunnel.

/Good I'm right above you. Imagine me surrounded by a force-field! / ordered Professor Xavier suddenly, his telepathic voice amplified to a shout as he saw the Predators preparing to pounce on him from all angles in a single synchronized attack that he simply wouldn't be able to defend against.

'You can do this.' Hellion reassured himself mentally, while envisioning Professor X surrounded by a spherical bubble, being lifted into the air high above the Predators an instant before Hellion burst through the ground and swept upward, merging the Professor's bubble with his own aura the two mutants shot through the air like a neon-green comet disappearing in the darkness.

-Latest Base for the X-men-

Bishop walked the very edge of the perimeter the X-men had chosen as their latest base of operation while they tried to decipher the chain of events leading to the post-apocalyptic world they found themselves stranded in, living day-to-day like a pack of dogs scavenging scraps to survive.

"Domino! Have you seen the Professor?" Bishop shouted towards the luckiest woman alive as she sat high up in the trees scanning the distance for any approaching sentinels.

"Not since earlier but I think Hellion is on his way back." Domino answered, one finger pointed towards an approaching spec of green. Looking up Bishop watched the green comet descend from the sky until Hellion and Professor X floated directly in front of the defacto-leader of the X-men.

"Hey Bishop." Hellion greeted casually as he lowered Professor X to the ground, still floating two-feet above the ground. "I'll see you guys. I'm gonna go a little ways away and practice."

"Don't go more than two-hundred yards, and keep it quiet, no explosions." Bishop ordered as he and Professor X started walking back towards the campsite. Hellion just nodded slightly before flying through the trees, staying close to the ground to avoid detection he stopped when he got to the base of a large waterfall surrounded by trees.

Instead of making large spectacles and ripping up trees and giant boulders to push the boundaries of his mental strength Hellion decided on a more subtle method to refine his control. Instead he moved a single fallen tree, staving off all branches before stabbing it into the ground.

Spending the next four hours he shaved away layer after layer of bark and wood until a totem modeled after the nameless girl he had met the night before stared down at him. A near perfect replication only enhanced by his personal perception of her goddess-like beauty, and temporarily causing the totems eyes to glow with neon light to create a weak remnant of her cat-like bright green eyes.

Creating a small bubble in the center of the statue's chest and expanding it to cause the wood to explode in a shower of large shards that stopped dead against his shield, Hellion gathered the wood shards with a thought and flew back to camp to be used as firewood. Completely unaware that he had been watched the entire time by a young woman, her features shrouded in shadow leaving only her sharp-green eyes and a small smile visible. If only the telekinetic boy had been observant enough to notice.

END

A/N: Sry for the late update, life's been hectic but what'eva. Drop me a review, constructive criticism, flames the whole shebang. Also I need a Beta send me a PM if you want the job, as the AN in the first chapter stated this is my first attempt at a Fanfict so I don't have anyone to fall back on, and the author I respect and admire the most on FFN is probably busy and wouldn't be able to spare the time T_T

So tell me what y'all think, I'll update sometime within the next week or so all depends on my work schedule and how life's treatin me xP


End file.
